


The Labyrinth pt.3

by Lunascreamer



Series: The Labyrinth [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	The Labyrinth pt.3

As you entered the room the owl was already inside, his feathers out stretched and made a quick flapping motion before hopping towards the dress that was upon your bed.  
“Silly bird aren't you. Still who is this Jareth guy, what does he want with me?” You questioned yourself  
You seated yourself on the edge of the bed and brought the book to your attention. Hands moved quickly over the texture of your new treasure. When you opened it the pages were slightly yellowed from age, but the letters were perfectly fine. Slowly you ignored the outside world and dove into the story. A young girl, a king, goblins, everything that could be so intriguing, so magical and yet something wasn't right. Stopping before the climax you looked up to see the owl was gone, the window was open and your dress… Panic overcame you as your dress was moved off of your bed and into a dummy torso, one of which you never had. Scared you turned to leave the room but when you tried to open it, the door would not budge.  
“Let me out of here!” You shrieked  
pounding on the door it finally gave and opened but what you saw you couldn't comprehend. The hallway was replaced with total darkness, stone walls instead of the (W/C) walls you had before. Turning around your room was missing, no more stuffies, no more of your sheets instead there was only the mannequin with your dress, a light source coming off from the burning flames of a torch. When you approached the dress the door slammed shut once more leaving you to shake with fear.  
“Okay this isn't funny, time to wake up now!” You yelled out to no one  
“No need to shout we aren't deaf you know.” A voice replied  
“Who’s there!” You called out  
“Well no one really but the king would like it if you got ready.” The voice whispered  
“King? What?” You froze  
“Your hopeless” the voice sighed  
When you blinked, the dress was on you, hair down and every little thing finished. You couldn't help it but to touch your dress and pushed up your support less breasts. Looking down you tried to see if they could fall out so you jumped slightly and felt them jiggle. With a sigh of relief you stopped your hopping and walked towards the door once more. Slowly reaching forward the door seemed to open on its own, looking down you spotted a short man sort of speak. He eyed you up for a brief second before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
“Another for the Kings enjoyment, pathetic. Alright girly let's get a move on.” The man sneered  
“Wait! Who are you?” You asked the man  
“The names hoggle, I just serve the so-called king Jareth. Now let's get going” hoggle replied bitterly  
“who is this king?” You asked  
“Someone you need to be careful with. Look I don't know you girly but if he wants you here then that means trouble. Don't be looking for trouble now, the last girl almost got herself dipped in the bog of stench” hoggle groaned  
You stopped walking and gave him a weird look. There was so many questions running through your mind but you didn't know how to ask. You wanted to turn and run back home but you also were curious about who this Jareth was. What he wanted from you and why. Slowly you marched on until you came to a set of double doors, the handles were made from iron and diamonds? Puzzled by the handles you reached out to touch them but your hand was quickly grabbed by hoggle.  
“Don't touch, Jareth doesn't like it when people touch them.”  
You were about to replied but the doors soon creaked and slowly opened on their own, inside were more people, all dressed up and wearing masks. You felt like you didn't belong to this fantasy, that everything there was all fake, that could shatter by a single touch. So feeling this way you stood to the side of the dance floor, watching the other guests dance and drink their lives away. The music appeared to be old and yet enchanting to your ears, as if whoever singed it was singing it just for you. Your heart beat hard against your chest as the music continued to roar over the sounds of laughter. Looking back you noticed that the door you entered was not there, that it was replaced with a wall of mirrors that was reflecting your body. Looking around once again you slowly started to move further into the pack of bodies, slipping past the until you arrived at a window with an balcony. When you walked outside you gasped at what you saw. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled with the sound of the music behind you. A slight breeze moved swiftly against your dress, the music became louder and footsteps approach you.  
“Enjoying the view my beauty?” A voiced called out to you  
“Its beautiful, but I’m curious about why I’m here”  
Turning slightly you gasped as the man from your dream stands besides you, his body now leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, a smirk sat on his face.  
“You!” you shrieked  
“Yes me, and what about you?” The man snickered  
“What about me, I want answers to my question first.” You replied  
“Well to answer your question, its as simple as kicking a goblin into the bog of eternal stench. Why you are here is because I want you to be here. Forever as my queen.”


End file.
